chuzzle_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chuzzarium
The Chuzzarium is a place for your pet chuzzle which you can obtain through puzzles. You can enter the Chuzzarium by pressing the button in the bottom left corner of the menu, it has a drawing of a Chuzzle on it. 'Chuzzle shop' The Chuzzle shop is a place inside the Chuzzarium which is in the bottom left corner of the screen. In the Chuzzle shop you can buy stuff for your Chuzzles like food bowls, coins, fun stuff, wallpapers and room expansions. Stuff that you can buy 'Food' In the food section you can buy food bowls, cupcakes and macaroons for you pet Chuzzles. There are 3 types of food bowls: Boring bowl that costs 5 coins to buy and can be sold for 2 coins, it is also the smallest and cheapst bowl that you could buy. Kissy bowl that costs 65 coins to buy and can be sold for 32 coins Honger bowl that costs 175 coins to buy and can be sold for 87 coins. Fun stuff In this section of the shop you can buy toys for your pet Chuzzles to play with. There are comfy poofs which come in 5 different colors, purple, green, red, blue and orange. Poofs cost 30 coins to buy and can be sold for 15 coins, however the red poof costs 31 coins but still can only be sold for 15 coins. The tables in the shop also come in 5 different colors, green, purple, yelllow, red and blue. All the the tables except the red one are bought for 35 coins and sold for 17 coins, the red table costs 1 coin more than the other tables and can be sold for 18 coins. You can also buy Chuzzballs, there are 3 types of Chuzzballs, the starry ball which is bought for 25 coins an sold for 12 coins, the basketball which is bought for 40 coins and sold for 20 coins and the soccer ball which costs 45 coins and sold for 22 coins. Here is a list of other toys that you can buy for your Chuzzles: Comfy chair - bought for 60 coins and sold for 30 coins Exercise wheel - bought for 90 coins and sold for 45 coins Chuzzle swing - bought for 100 coins and sold for 50 coins Disco ball - bought for 75 coins and sold for 37 coins Rubbry plant - bought for 15 coins and sold for 7 coins Pole light - bought for 20 coins and old for 10 coins Hidey box - bought for 50 coins and sold for 25 coins Hidey toob - bought for 135 coins and sold for 67 coins Hidey fern - bought for 75 coins and sold for 37 coins Chuzzoline - bought for 120 coins and sold for 60 coins Bubbletub - bought for 130 coins and sold for 65 coins Goldfish bowl - bought for 120 coins and sold for 60 coins Flatscreen TV - bought for 100 coins and sold for 50 coins And here are some special things from the Fun stuff section: Piano - bought for 350 coins and sold for 175 coins. This is the most expensive toy in the shop and it can only be unlocked after you get a free one from the FUZZLECTRIC SYMPHONY puzzle. Chuzzle jail - bought for 200 coins and sold for 100 coins. This is a jail where you can put your naughty Chuzzles, the Chuzzle jail is most often used for locking up the Stinky chuzzle. Chuzzles may learn to break out of jail if you put them in there too much times. Wallpapers Retro red - bought for 20 coins Loopy loops - bought for 20 coins Mod blocks - bought for 25 coins Startling night - bought for 30 coins Earthy argyle - bought for 27 coins Happy rainbow - bought for 22 coins Autumn overgrown - bought for 20 coins Orange peel - bought for 35 coins Chevron - bought for 35 coins Invaders - bought for 65 coins Boring green, yellow, orange, blue - bought for 2 coins Boring purple - bought for 3 coins Grassy - bought for 75 coins, you can get a free one from the LEAPING CHUZZLE puzzle.